


Duolingo's Basics in Language and Learning

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Free Content [2]
Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Duolingo (Mobile App)
Genre: "I'm innocent" cliche, AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrested Baldi, Assault, Birds, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cars, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Murder, Children, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Duolingo, Duolingo memes, Gen, Harm to Children, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, It's implied the protagonist is the kid who was beaten to death, Lies, Memes, Owls, Rating May Change, Replacement Teacher, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Baldi has been arrested for child abuse. His replacement teacher is a green owl named Duolingo.





	Duolingo's Basics in Language and Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love it when PARCC testing prevents you from posting? :')
> 
> For those of you who don't know, this work is heavily inspired by Duolingo memes; memes about a language learning app, Duolingo, leaving threatening reminders when you forget to go on the app.
> 
> Please read all of the tags before reading this work.

“No! You’ve got the wrong idea! I never harmed any children while teaching in this school! I’m innocent!” Baldi cried out as he was being handcuffed. The Police weren’t convinced, however, as they pointed skeptically to a nameless child that had been beaten to death, and pointed back to the blood stains on Baldi’s ruler, which layed convincingly close to the child. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court,” the Police said monotonelessly as they led Baldi into the car and drove away.

 

All the children cheered; their evil teacher was gone forever! But when they saw a green, anthropomorphic owl fly towards them, they got the feeling that things had only just gotten worse.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a bit short, but that's because I wanted to post something after weeks of not posting or updating anything. I hope you guys enjoyed this start!
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
